The Titan's Daughter
by XxAnti-CanonxX
Summary: Calypso, daughter of the Titan Atlas, has been trapped on the island of Ogygia since the fall of the Titans. Michael had lived at Camp Half-Blood since he was five. One night is finds himself dreaming of Calypso. Captivated by Calypso, Michael sets out on a quest to free the lonely Goddess, accompanied by his friends Heather and Zeke. Will he free the Titan's Daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Anti: Hello readers! I've been writing fanfiction for a while and have decided to post it for your, hopeful, entertainment. Firstly I want to explain at what time this takes place in the Percy Jackson universe. The quick answer is none/all. My story will have nothing to do with Percy or the other main character of the original series, though they might make brief appearances. So don't bother trying to place where it takes place, it's all over the place. With that said, I'm looking forward to hearing what everyone thinks of my story so please leave your reviews, thanks in advance!

Dreams of a Goddess

It was the first day of summer and the other campers had finally gotten here. On a special monster-repelling bus driven by Argus, the camp's hundred eyed head of security, most of the part-time campers had arrived. I watch from the entrance of my cabin as they spill off the bus, greeted by our activities director, and resident centaur, Chiron. Nymphs melt out of their trees and satyrs skip out of the forest to welcome the returning campers, reed panpipe music following in their wake. I wipe the sweat out of my eyes and continue cleaning, inspection was tonight and Silena, the head of my cabin, was very picky about cleanliness. I was outside making sure the walls of our cabin are spotless. I was so focused on my task that I didn't notice someone sneaking up on me.

"Boo!" A voice yells as someone jumps onto my back. From the flowery scent in the air and the softness pressed against my back, I can easily tell who it was.

"Nice try Heather." I tell my friend as she hugs my back. Heather is a tree nymph, or dryad, and my oldest friend; I've known her ever since I first came to camp. Dressed like all the other dryads, in a green chiton and laced up sandals, her heather colored hair is blowing in the soft summer breeze. Like all nymphs, she has elfish features and is very attractive.

"Aww and I even used magic to keep quiet." She whines, snuggling into my back. "I know I say this a lot, but your nothing like those cabin mates of yours, they're all soft and smooth. Your back and arms are super muscley." She says with a giggle, rubbing my arms. With a quick twist I grab her arms and set her down in front of me.

"How many times have I told you not to do that? I've known you since I was a kid, you're like my sister and it's weird." I tell her. Heather jumps up and sits on the railing of the porch and watches me, her feet swinging back and forth.

"I know, but you're not a little kid anymore." She says, eyeing the wet shirt clinging to my body. I just sigh and go back to my work, ignoring her prickling stare.

I guess I should explain a little. You see, I'm a son of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. I have black hair that just covers my ears and black eyes. Usually Aphrodite's kids are focused on their looks and don't like to work at all, too busy checking themselves, or others, out. I'm not like that and I thank the gods for it. I guess I still look kind of like my siblings, I have been told that many times, mostly by dryads and naiads in the camp, and I've never had a pimple in my life, despite being sixteen. Unlike my brothers and sisters, I'm not obsessed with my looks, I would much rather be in the practice arena with a spear than in front of a mirror. Because of that, compared to the others, I'm in much better shape. I'm defiantly not a typical child of Aphrodite. I like to think I take heavily after my mortal father. I don't know much about him, he died when I was five and I've lived at Camp Half-Blood ever since. He was a soldier in the mortal army, which is where I think I get most of my traits from.

"So is there any particular reason you're here?" I ask Heather when my work is done.

"No, not really, I just heard you were working and decided to watch." She says with a giggle.

"Well, I'm done now and it's almost time for dinner. I'm going to go get Zeke, you coming?" I ask her. She nods eagerly and we make our way to the Hephaestus cabin. When we step through the front door the heat immediately hits us. It's almost unbearably hot.

"I think I'm going to wait out here so I don't dry up." Heather says and she lies down in the grass, plucking a blade and putting it between her lips. "Wake me when you leave." So, alone, I make my way through the clutter that is the Hephaestus cabin. Everywhere there are heaps of metal, some piles of scraps, others half finished projects. There are even pieces of scrap metal on the bunks. I follow the sounds of metal ringing on metal and soon find my friend, Zeke. In the light of his forge, his wild red hair looks like it's made of fire. His muscles ripple with every down swing of his celestial bronze hammer, in the flashes of his strikes I see a small bronze form flitting around his head. I have no idea what he is making; right now it's just a mass of heated metal. I clear my throat to let him know I'm here and wait. As I'm waiting, the small shape settles onto my shoulder.

"Hey there, Hugo." The small bronze owl makes a whirling, clicking, hooting sound in greeting. Hugo is one of Zeke's invention, modeled after Bubo the owl that accompanied the original Perseus, although much smaller. He usually takes up residence on top of or inside of Zeke's wild mane of hair or his shoulder. Wherever one is, the other is usually very close. With a few more mechanical hoots, we settle in to wait for Zeke. After a few more strikes with his hammer he puts it down and drops the metal into a pool of shimmering blue liquid. He wipes his forehead off with a rag then turns to face me. The guy is huge, a few inches over six feet, and his arms are as big around as my head and one of the older campers at seventeen. No one would mistake him for anything other than a son of Hephaestus. Hugo flits onto Zeke's shoulder.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" He says in a deep voice, scratching the scruff on his chin.

"It's almost time for dinner, I thought I'd come by and pry you away from you work." I tell him trying to see what he dropped in the pool of liquid. He reaches into the blue pool and pulls out a Greek helmet, minus the plume.

"It a magic helmet, go ahead, try it on." He holds it out. Cautiously, the thing was glowing hot a few seconds ago, I take it from him and put it on, it's a perfect fit.

"So, what's so special about it?" I ask him. In answer he picks up a bolt from his work bench and throws it at my head. I'm so surprised I don't have time to duck but the helmet takes care of that. I feel a slight tingle and the bolt changes direction at a right angle and zips away from me, right out the cabin door.

"OWW, what are you two doing in there!" Heather yells from outside. I look at Zeke and we both burst out laughing. When we calm down I take Zeke's helmet off and, after he tosses it onto his bed, we make our way outside.

"Hey Heather, you awake?" I ask her, grinning. She is sitting up rubbing her forehead.

"How can anyone sleep with you two throwing things?" She says loudly.

"I was just testing my new helmet." Zeke says with a smile.

"Well if it's supposed to attack sleeping nymphs, then it works perfectly!" she exclaims.

"We're sorry, Heather. We didn't mean to hurt you." I apologize while Zeke nods.

"Yeah, yeah, as punishment you have to give me a ride." She says and jumps onto my back without waiting for an answer. With that settled we head to the open air dining hall for supper, while I do my best to ignore Heather's wandering hands. She jumps down when we reach the dining hall. Zeke leaves us to sit at his cabin's table, it's an old camp rule, cabins have to eat with their own, and Heather and I sit down at the Aphrodite table. Heather is exempted from the rule because she's a dryad and she sits beside me. The rest of my cabin are flipping their hair and straightening their clothes and I just shake my head. Silena sees me and sits down on my other side.

"I don't know why you won't let me fix your hair, Michael." She says with a sigh, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. "I could make you look so much hotter."

"I like my hair the way it is, thank you." I tell her for the thousandth time.

"Sigh... you're so difficult, oh well. Anyway, how are the walls looking?" She asks twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Don't worry, they're perfect." I assure her, cleanliness a trait we both share. Before we can say anything else, Chiron calls for quite. I look toward the camp leader's table and am surprised that I don't see Mr. D.

"Welcome back campers I hope you all had a good year. As you can see our esteemed Mr. D will not be joining us this summer." Chiron has to pause until the cheers died down. "Yes, yes, he has some business to attend to on Mt. Olympus. I would like to inform you that in three days time our monthly capture the flag game will take place." More cheering. "I urge you to use the following days to train as there will be an added difficulty to the game. Those of you taking part must be sure you are ready to fight or you may be seriously injured. I believe that is everything, now, everyone, enjoy your meal." With that said naiads and dryads appeared carrying platters heaped with food. I make a heaping plate of food and, after burning an offering to Aphrodite, dig in. After a few minute I notice Silena watching me.

"What?" I ask her.

"I just don't know how you can eat that much. Aren't you worried about getting fat?"

"Don't worry, he works out enough to burn it all off." Heather says leaning around me.

"Oh yeah, him and that spear of his, he should spend more time out of the sun, his skin is going to get blotchy." She says looking closely at my arm as if she could see the damage.

"I don't think it possible for a child of Aphrodite to have bad skin, Silena." I assure her.

"Well you'll be the first to find out, I'm sure. I'll talk to you later." She gets up and joins the rest of our cabin. Heather and I make small talk while we eat and are soon done. With the arrival of the part time campers, a celebratory bonfire is being held, along with a sing-along. As usual, the Apollo cabin leads and soon the fires are fifteen feet high and bright white. After everyone is sung out we make out way to our cabins. I say goodnight to Heather and Zeke and head to my bed. One good thing I can say about the Aphrodite cabin, it's always spotless. I lay down and as soon as I close my eyes start to dream.

I'm flying across the sea; I can tell it's the ocean because I can taste the salt in the air. I don't feel afraid of suddenly being hurtled across the ocean and eventually settle into my fate. Soon I can make out an island coming into view. It's a medium sized island with a small mountain in the center of it. Around the base of the mountain is a huge garden that stretches right to the beach. The sugar-like sand is dotted with seashells, though you wouldn't see shells like these on a normal beach, some are big enough for me to crawl inside and most are in crazy shapes. I slow down and silently land on the beach. With nothing better to do I make my way toward the garden, smelling the scent of many different flowers in the night air. I reach the edge of the garden and start walking down a stone pathway. Soon I come to a split in the path and stop. Just when I start wondering which way I should take I hear a soft sound, like singing, coming from the left. I take that path.

The farther I go the louder the singing gets. I can tell the words are in Ancient Greek but I can't make out what they are saying, only that it's the most enchanting, and lonely, song I have ever heard. Following the sound the path soon opens into a clearing. I immediately see the owner of the beautiful voice. Sitting on the edge of a fountain in the middle of the clearing, bathed in silvery moonlight, is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She looks to be around my age, fifteen or sixteen, her almond-shaped eyes are closed and her beautiful face is tilted toward the full moon, causing her skin to shimmer. It's hard to tell what color her hair is because of the bright moonlight but it looks like it is the color of caramel, it would reach the small of her back if it wasn't braided and draped over her shoulder, resting on her chest. She is wearing a white, sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline; the dress looks like liquid silver in the moonlight. I don't want to disturb her but she must have sensed my presents because she stops singing and looks directly at me, her eyes a soft, deep brown.

"Hello young hero, what brings you to my lonely island?" The girl asks softly.

"I don't know, I fell asleep and found myself drawn here. I followed your beautiful singing until I found you." I answer.

"What is your name, young hero?" She asks.

"Michael, my lady." For some reason I feel like I must be formal. She smiles when I call her "my lady".

"There is no need to be formal, my name is Calypso." She tells me.

"Can I ask, why are you here all alone Calypso?" I ask her, her name almost taste sweet as I say it and I shiver a little.

"I guess you could say I live here, though it more like I can't leave." She says sadly and I immediately feel the urge to help her. She stops me before I can say anything, "Don't worry about me, would you like to walk the garden with me?"

"I would like nothing more." I tell her. She stands gracefully and steps onto the path, her bare feet hardly touching the ground as she makes her way toward me. She takes my hand, her skin soft and silky, and leads me around the clearing. We stop at a glowing silver plant.

"This is one of my favorites, it is called Moonlace." She tells me.

"It's beautiful, almost as beautiful as you." She looks away quickly but I saw a slight blush. We continue around the clearing as she describes each new plant we come across. I try to listen as much as I can but I cannot take my eyes off her. Every move she makes is graceful and her eyes light up as she talks about her plants. After a couple of hours pass I feel a tug in my chest.

"I'm sorry Calypso; I think my time is almost up." I tell her.

"I'm not surprised; no one is ever allowed to stay very long." She says softly, her voice filled with sadness. The tug gets harder and I start to slip away from her.

"I will be back." I tell her as I slide away.

"No, you won't. No one has ever come to my island a second time. Goodbye my young hero. I ask only that you do not forget me." She says softly, her voice breaking slightly.

"Don't say that, I will come back, I promise you!" I exclaim. Before she slips out of sight the last thing is see is a small smile on her lips. Silently, I vow to find this beautiful, lonely girl again, no matter what I have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anti: Hey everybody! Thanks to those of you who read the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Here's the next chapter, with some action. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

 _Dracaena_ on the Field

It's been three days since I dreamed of Calypso. The entire camp has been focused on training for capture the flag tonight and, through it all, I couldn't get that dream out of my head. The image of Calypso is burned into my mind, her lonely voice echoes in my head. I wake up in my bed in Aphrodite's cabin and sit up slowly, the memory of the dream fading for the third time, although I remember every detail. I dress and walk outside. The sun is just breaking the horizon and I can smell the dew on the grass. A few wood nymphs are already being chased by satyrs, hoping for a morning kiss. My mind drifts back to the dream, I can't get it out of my head. I am jerked violently out of my thoughts by an explosion. I look around and see black smoke billowing out of Hephaestus's cabin. I rush over to the cabin as campers start stumbling out of the doorway, covered in ash and coughing.

"What are you guys doing in there?" I ask the first person I come to.

"We were testing one of Zeke's new inventions." The girl says with a smile, her white teeth cutting through the grime on her face. She and the other Hephaestus kids made their way to the showers to clean up, laughing and joking as they go. By now the smoke has stopped and I figure it is safe to enter the cabin. Cautiously I enter the cabin; it smells of ash and gunpowder.

"Zeke, you still alive in there buddy." I call out. I follow the sounds of coughing and Hugo's mechanical hoots and find Zeke sitting on the floor surrounded by the ruins of a workbench and chair. "What are you testing in here?"

"A kind of grenade made of celestial bronze that would work against monsters." He says between coughing fits. "But, as usual, celestial bronze and gunpowder don't mix."

"You think? Come on let's get you some fresh air." I grab his hand and help him to his feet. He stumbled outside and collapses onto the grass, gasping in fresh air, as Hugo flying in circles above us.

"I've been working on these things for three days, I was hoping to use them today but they're not ready yet." He says rolling a bronze sphere between his hands. "Oh well, I have something else up my sleeve for tonight." He says with a smile.

"Why don't you get cleaned up for breakfast, I'm going to find Heather." I tell him. As he stumbles toward the shower, smoke curling out of his hair and Hugo trailing after him, I make my way to the forest. A little way beyond the tree line I find the plant that is Heather. Walking slowly, I creep up toward her.

"Boo!" I yell and Heather appears on the ground next to the plant with a scream.

"Gods, first an explosion and now inconsiderate friends, can't a girl get any sleep around here." She complains. I smile down at her.

"Oh come on, it's almost time for breakfast. Hurry or you'll be late." I tell her. Still grumbling, she stands and brushes her butt off, Heather is not a morning nymph. We meet up with a freshly scrubbed Zeke and all head to the dining hall. After we all have our plates and Chiron has given the morning announcements, reminding us about capture the flag, we dig in.

After breakfast the three of us head to the training field to get in some last minute practice. Heather watches as Zeke and I square off. Zeke raises his weapon, a large, bronze smithing hammer that not many people could lift easily, and takes a swing at me. I roll to the side to avoid it, if I blocked it I wouldn't have been able to feel my arms, and jab at him with my spear but he steps back and avoids it.

We square off again until I make the first move, I feint another jab and instead swing the butt of my spear at Zeke's arm. He falls for the feint and I land the blow. Pressing the advantage, I swipe at his body with my spear but he manages to deflect it with his hammer. My spear vibrates in my hands and I gasp in pain. Zeke yells and brings his hammer down, aiming for a glancing blow instead of a killing or crippling one, but I drop to the ground just in time to avoid the swing. I scramble backward from Zeke to regain my footing.

"That was a close one." I laugh.

"Yeah but I'm not surprised you dodged it." Zeke grins back. Both of us are breathing harder and sweat is beading on our skin. We stare each other down, waiting for the other to make a move, when a drop of sweat rolls off Zeke's forehead and into one eye. He winces and moves to wipe it off and I jump forward, swinging the butt of my spear into his right shoulder, his hammer arm. Zeke manages to hold onto his hammer and steps back, blocking my next attack. But it's too late and I press the attack. Soon he stumbles, falling into the dirt. I quickly press the point of my spear to his chest. Zeke lets his hammer thump to the ground in defeat. I move my spear and I pull Zeke up.

"Nice match you two." Heather says, skipping over with Hugo flitting around her. We hear cheers and whistle from the lake shore and see a group of Naiads at the lake shore waving at the two boys. Zeke waves back, grinning, which causes the Naiads to giggle and disappear into the lake.

"Yeah, but I'll never be a match for you Mike. You're the only child of Aphrodite that has ever bothered to fight." Zeke says.

"I give all the credit for that to my Dad, he was a solider after all." I tell them. We spend the rest of the day sparing with the other campers, mostly Ares and Athena, until the call to gather sounds around camp. We stop our sparing as the rest of the campers joined us in the arena.

"Campers, it is time for the game to begin!" Chiron calls out to massive cheers. "First off divide your selves into two teams." The lead teams are, as always, the Ares and Athena cabins. The Ares cabin moves off to the left and is joined by the Apollo, Demeter, and Dionysus cabins. Athena's cabin goes right and the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins, as well as me, join them. I am the only one from my cabin competing, as usual. The Ares team is given red helmets and Athena's team gets blue. Chiron hands the team leaders their flags. Before we are sent on our way Chiron has one more thing to say.

"As I mentioned three days ago, there is a twist to tonight's game. As well as your fellow campers, you will also have to compete with _Scythian Dracaena._ We have let loose a couple dozen of the monsters into the forest. They are a numerous monster species and most of our enemies use them as a kind of foot soldier. Our heroes encounter them frequently. They can be killed my any celestial bronze weapon but don't underestimate them, they are still monsters and will kill you if they can. I have included them as an added challenge to your game. With that said I will be armed and roaming the battlefield, acting as referee and medic, and the dryads and satyrs will be watching as well. Now teams, you have ten minutes to place your flags, let the games begin!"

The two teams rush into the forest, Zeke and I follow our team into the east forest. Our leader soon finds a tree bare of branches and one of Hermes's kids places our flag ten feet off the ground. Our leader gathers us and tells us out strategy. With the added threat of monsters, a large group will only attract them. Instead we will break off into groups of two or three and make our way to the enemy's camp, destroying monster and disarming campers along the way. A small guard will be left behind to guard the flag. Zeke and I team up along with Hugo, ready our weapons, and head out. Seeing as Zeke is not the stealthiest, he makes his way through the forest while I follow a dozen or so feet behind him and Hugo flies silently above our heads. Soon our plan works and Zeke attracts the attention of two _Dracaena_. They slither out of the trees, their twin snake trunks hissing over the leaves. One is wielding a spear and the other has a sword and shield.

One of the _Dracaena,_ the one with the spear, charges Zeke. He deflects the thrust and attacks with his hammer, turning the dragon-lady to dust.

"Ha too bad I'm used to fighting against spears." Zeke laughs. Seeing an opening, the other _Dracaena_ tries to attack Zeke's back. The sword is deflected by my spear and sent flying into a tree. With a quick thrust through the chest, I finish off the surprised monster.

"Nice kill." I say. Just then Hugo screeches and divebombs a _Dracaena_ that had come out of the trees behind us. His celestial bronze talons rake the monster's eyes, blinding him and letting Zeke finish it off.

"Good job Hugo, now let's get moving." Zeke resumes walking toward the enemy's camp. After a few minutes I hear voices ahead of us.

"Hold on, stay here and I'll see what we're up against." I sneak forward and find out we have reached the enemy flag. It is planted on a small mound in the middle of a circular clearing. Three Areas kids are marching back and forth across the clearing, keeping guard.

"Ok, there are three Areas campers guarding the flag. Hugo and I will start a diversion then you grab the flag and run back to our camp." I whisper after I make my way back to Zeke. He nods and starts making his way around the edge of the clearing making as little as noise as possible. I stand and walk boldly into the clearing, Hugo on my shoulder, before they hear Zeke. This surprises the Ares's kids so much that I am able to knock the weapon from one them and knock them out with a hard blow to his helmet from my spear butt. The other two quickly recover and charge me. Twirling my spear I knock the first guy aside and into the ground. The girl raises her sword but Hugo dives out of the sky and crashes into her helmet, distracting her. Out of the corner of my eye I see Zeke is reaching for the flag.

With a distracting growl, I lunge forward, aiming for the girl's leg. Sparks fly as my spear skips off her shield, leaving a deep scar. Using the momentum from my lunge, I spin around and slam my spear haft into her shield, directly into the middle of the scar. The blow is so powerful her shield cracks in two along the fault. As she stares in shock at her broken shield, I trip her and knock her unconscious. I hear a gasp behind me. I spin to see the last Ares camper, recovered from his tumble into the ground, has a horn to his mouth and is starting after Zeke, who has just disappeared into the forest, heading toward our camp. Before I can stop him the kid blows on the horn, alerting everyone in the woods that we have their flag. The horn stops suddenly as Hugo snatches it out of his hands and I take off after Zeke to cover his back.

He is crashing through the forest now, not bothering to stay silent. Campers jump out at him only to be hammered back by his huge weapon. I have almost caught up with him when a _Dracaena_ slithers out from the tree.

"I got her!" I call and keep running. I slide to a stop and take aim. Zeke trusts me and keeps running even as the monster swings at his head. Just before it makes contact my spear impales the monster through the chest. Zeke charges through the dust and keeps running. I start to slow a bit as I see our teammates running alongside Zeke, protecting him from monsters and campers alike. I retrieve my spear and follow at a steady jog, knowing we have already won. When I get to our camp, Zeke is being paraded around on our team's shoulders, waving the Hephaestus banner above his head. I join in the celebration as he is carried out of the wood and into the dining hall, Hephaestus cabin flags flying.

"Congratulation Hephaestus cabin and Zeke! It's been quite a while since Hephaestus has claimed the banner." Chiron calls out above the cheering. Zeke is set down at the head of his table, the banner draped over his huge shoulders, and the other campers take their own seats. "Now as you all know, the losing cabins will divide the chores for the month between themselves and the winners will be free to do as they wish!" Chiron calls to equal cheers and boos. "Now, let the celebratory feast commence!" Water and tree nymphs surround the table, setting down platters loaded with food. Everyone burns an offering and then eat quickly, eager to get to the campfire. Once there, we all sing praises to Hephaestus for his victory and roast marshmallows in the fire. We keep the fires high until midnight when Chiron calls an end to the night under threat of being eaten by Harpies. We all scatter, hurrying to our cabins.

As the excitement dies down and I lay in my bed, my thoughts drift quickly back to Calypso. The past two night I haven't had a new dream about her, only replays of the first one, and I was determined that I would have another. After thinking a moment I make up my mind. Closing my eyes I whisper a prayer to my mother, Aphrodite. Being the goddess of love, I was praying that she would allow me the chance to pursue the girl I was already in love with. When I was finish I shift to my back and am soon fast asleep.

My mother must have answered my prayers because, like last time, I was flying across the ocean towards her island. My eagerness seemed to speed me along faster than the last time because I was there in seconds. As soon as my feet touched the sand I took off running.

"Calypso! Calypso, where are you!" I called out as I retraced my steps from that first night. I skid to a halt in the clearing and look around eagerly. There she was, glowing in the moonlight, kneeling among her beloved Moonlace flowers, a shocked look on her face.

"Michael, is that really you, Michael?" She breaths softly.

"It is, I told you I would come back for you." I assure her, walking quickly towards her. When I get close she suddenly lunges to her feet and embraces me, laughing. I pick her up and spin her around. When I pull back I notice tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying, my goddess, are you not happy?" I ask her worried I did something wrong.

"Oh Michael, I am beyond happy. There are tears of joy." She assures me. "Never in my long imprisonment have I seen the face of the same hero twice. I did not think it was possible."

"You may have my mother to thank for this." I tell her.

"Your mother?"

"Yes, I am a child of Aphrodite. I prayed to her with all my heart to let me see you again and she answered!" I tell her excitedly. She embraces me tightly again. We spent the rest of the night wandering her beautiful garden talking and holding hands, although, as before, I can't take my eyes off her. When I start to feel the familiar tug in my chest, my face falls a little.

"What is wrong, my hero?" Calypso asks seeing the sadness in my eyes.

"I am going to be leaving soon and I don't want this night to end." I say sadly, but then I put on a determined look. "But don't be sad, this is not the last time we will see each other, I am going to do everything I can to free you from this curse."

"But what can you do? Zeus will never let me out of my prison."

"My mother. She let us meet, perhaps if I ask her for help, she will answer again. When I wake up, I will go to Chiron. I will get a quest to free you." By this time the pull is getting stronger and I am starting to slip away.

"Please, my hero, don't put yourself in danger for me. I am happy just knowing you are out there." She says, a sad look in her eyes.

"No, I will get a quest, no matter how dangerous it is, and I will not fail!" I say, passion rising in my voice.

"Very well, if you must, let me give you a gift." With that she leans in and presses her soft lips against mine.

"This is not a farewell kiss, it is a promise that I will be waiting for you, until I see you again. Farewell, my hero." She says, a small smile on her lips and hope in her eyes. Suddenly I am sliding away from my beloved goddess.

"I will come for you, Calypso!" I call after her. "I swear on the River Styx that I will find a way to break your curse!" With a final glimpse of her radiant face, everything goes black.


End file.
